RWBY & Winx Club: Never Surrender
by Vampiric Storm
Summary: Summary inside, rated T. SYOC. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Information and OC Template

**_After reading some other SYOC stories, I thought I'd try another one. I know I've still got The Black Circle Returns, but to those who have sent in OCs for that, rest assured, the story is NOT being abandoned. I just find it easier to write on some days than others. Also, in this story, Ruby is the Headmistress of Beacon, Mirta is the Headmistress of Alfea, Lucy is Cloud Tower's Headmistress and Sky is the Headmaster of Red Fountain._**

 ** _Anyway, here is everything you'll need to know about what will happen, and how to send in an OC._**

 **Summary: It has been 15 years since Ruby Rose enrolled at Beacon. Since then, Weiss inherited her father's company, Blake has become an advocate for the rights of the Faunus, and Ruby herself has gone on to become the new Headmistress of the school, with her big sister Yang right by her side, and Beacon has become the first school in Remnant to ever form an inter-dimensional partnership with another school, or 3 - Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain. However, when strange women known as 'witches' start attacking Remnant, Ruby knows she'll need all the help she can get, but will her new allies win, or will they fall?**

 **Major Events in RWBY between the end of Volume 3 and the Story's setting:**

 **Following Pyrrha's death at the hands of Cinder, Jaune disappeared.**

 **Penny decided to transfer to Beacon, her 'father' having successfully managed to reconstruct her with help from my OC, Ben (a vampire-witch hybrid). Because of this, Ben constantly blackmails Penny's 'father'.**

 **Nora went on to marry Ren.**

 **Glynda took over at Beacon after Ozpin disappeared, later retiring and choosing to become an adviser for Ruby and Yang, but she still goes on missions when her skills are required.**

 **Major Events in Winx Club:**

 **Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin all retired together, being replaced by Mirta, Lucy and Sky respectively.**

 **Bloom and Sky broke up after Diaspro became pregnant, with Sky being the child's father.**

 **Roxy is now Queen of the Fairies.**

 **Winx Club OC Form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hero or Villain:

Hometown/Home Planet:

Personality:

Fairy/Witch/Specialist/Hybrid (a hybrid can be up to 4 from any of the following; Vampire, Werewolf, Mermaid/Merman, Fairy, Witch):

Power/Weapon:

Appearance:

Outfit:

Backstory:

Likes:

Dislikes:

 **RWBY OC Form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Where are you from:

Hero or Villain:

Appearance:

Outfit:

Personality:

Main Weapon:

Semblance (what is it called and what can it do):

Backstory:

Likes:

Dislikes:


	2. OC Examples

**_Here is an example of a completed OC application from both the Winx Club and RWBY universes. Both of them will appear in Never Surrender._**

 **Winx Club**

Name: Ben Jones

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hero or Villain: Villain

Hometown/Home Planet: Liverpool, England

Personality: A sadistic psychopath who loves nothing more than causing pain and destruction just for the sheer hell of it. He inherited this from his mother. He inherited his short fuse from his father.

Fairy/Witch/Specialist/Hybrid: Hybrid (Witch/Vampire)

Power/Weapon: While Ben does possess the same powers over Darkness as his mother, he tends to carry a samurai sword with him at all times, just in case he ever finds himself in a situation where he can't use his powers and has to fight his way out.

Appearance: Ben is quite muscular. He has short, brown hair and red eyes. He also has a scar on his right arm from when he was stabbed at the age of 15.

Outfit: Ben wears a long black jacket that goes down to his lower legs, along with sunglasses, a white tank top, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black steel-toed boots.

Backstory: Born in the Omega Dimension to his mother, Darcy and father, Riven, the latter of whom was still in a relationship with Musa at the time, Ben was relocated to the Earth city of Liverpool, England just hours after his birth, where he was raised by a woman known only as 'Phoenix' until her death, when Ben was 13, in an explosion. However, he has always known about his real parents. Since Phoenix's death, Ben has been travelling from place to place, doing whatever it takes to get by. Ben has been to Remnant a few times and, because of this, is highly respected among the many criminal elements of Remnant, including the White Fang.

Likes: Causing chaos and hurting others, whether physically, emotionally or mentally.

Dislikes: Specialists, Fairies, and pretty much anyone who isn't loyal to him.

 **RWBY**

Name: Emilia 'Emi' Belladonna

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Species: Faunus

Where are you from: Vacuo (originally), Atlas (currently)

Hero or Villain: Villain

Appearance: Emi is a very athletic girl. One of the fastest runners in Beacon's history, she has jet black hair, amber eyes and a pair of small cat ears on top of her head, just like her mother.

Outfit: Emi usually wears a black and dark blue hooded robe with a dark grey T-shirt and black skin-tight pants.

Personality: Like her mother, Emi can sometimes be reclusive, but, unlike her mother, she prefers to show off the fact that she's a Faunus instead of hiding it. She is very protective of those she cares about and will even go as far as to kill someone just to save her friends or family.

Main Weapon: Emi was given an exact replica of Crescent Rose once Ruby took over as Beacon's head. Upon receiving the scythe/sniper rifle, Emi quickly made it her own by spray-painting it midnight blue. Because of her consistent use of the weapon, Emi is incredibly accurate with her shots, able to pick off a target from up to half a mile away.

Semblance: Energy Burst: This allows Emi to fire multiple bursts of electricity from her hands, instantly incapacitating anyone it hits. If done enough, and with enough energy, Emi's Semblance can be fatal.

Backstory: Emi knew all about her mother, Blake's adventures with Team RWBY, as she grew up idolising the 4 of them as her heroes. However, that changed when, one night, at the age of 15, she accidentally bumped into Weiss Schnee, who immediately chastised her for not watching where she was going Insults were exchanged until finally, Weiss referred to Emi and the entire Faunus race as a 'bunch of no good, lying thieves and backstabbers'. This, combined with witnessing her mother being shot and left paralysed from the waist down a year later by a group of humans disguising themselves as Faunus, motivated Emi on a path of revenge and destruction. It is because of this that she moved to Atlas with her mother, in order to provide better care for her. It is here that Emi, without her mother's knowledge, joined the armed wing of the White Fang. Within a year, she was leading them. Also, despite her deeply-rooted hatred of Weiss, Emi maintains a close personal friendship with both Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.

Likes: Someone with a sense of humour and, above all else, loyalty.

Dislikes: Humans, as she feels that they are all responsible for the horrific way in which the Faunus have been treated.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Today's the day I finally start my Winx Club/RWBY crossover. I'll be honest. When I first started watching RWBY, I didn't really like the look of it, but as I watched a few more episodes, it sort of grew on me. It's an amazing show. My favourite character is either Blake or Roman.**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't own Winx Club or RWBY.**_

 **Cloud Tower, Magix**

The Headmistress of Cloud Tower School for Witches, Lucy, was talking with her friend and Headmistress of Alfea School, for Fairies, Mirta, through a communicator that made Mirta appear to Lucy as a hologram and vice versa.

"So, first day on the job, huh?" Lucy said.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. Ever since Faragonda retired and announced me as her successor, I've just been buried in paperwork. I never knew there was this much to running a school!" Mirta said, which earned a small chuckle from Lucy.

"I thought that when Griffin said I'd get HER job." Lucy said, which caused both the Witch of Insects and the Fairy of Illusions to laugh. Suddenly, a loud BANG emanated from outside Lucy's office.

"What the... Uh, Mirta, I gotta go. There's someone outside my office. I don't know who it is."

"I'll send help." Mirta said, before hanging up.

"Alright, you freak, let's see what I'm dealing with here." Lucy said, before using her magic to connect to Cloud Tower's Heart. Through that, she could see and hear anything that was going on at any part of the school, without anyone knowing she was there. She saw a man with short, brown hair, sunglasses, a black leather jacket with matching jeans and steel-toed boots, and finally, a white tank top. The man decided to speak.

"Come on, Lucy. I could smell you from a mile off, and that's not a cheap shot or anything, but you know what I am." He said. Lucy then disconnected from the Heart and opened the door to her office.

"Ben? You... You made it!"

"Oh, come on! Do you really think I'd miss my girlfriend's first day as Headmistress of Cloud Tower?" Ben said, causing Lucy to blush.

"Ben... Stop it." Lucy said.

"So, I heard Mirta's running Alfea now."

"She sure is. I was just talking to her earlier."

"I wonder what unlucky son-of-a-gun got Red Fountain. I'm hoping it was my Dad."

"Well, no, it wasn't Riven, but the one who DID get the job was at Red Fountain around the same time as him."

"Alright, the suspense is killing me! Tell me who it is, then!"

"It's Sky. He abdicated and left the throne to Bloom."

"WHAT?! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT ENTITLED PIECE OF CRAP AND HIS LITTLE PIXIE WIFE DID TO MY MOTHER?! BECAUSE OF HIM, ONE OF MY AUNTS IS DEAD, THE OTHER ONE'S IN A COMA AND MY MOTHER KEEPS HAVING FLASHBACKS! I WILL KILL HIM!"

"No! You can't. Please. If you did that, Bloom would never forgive me."

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but I don't give a damn. Quite frankly, Bloom stole what belonged to my family, to me! This is the least she deserves." Ben said, before disappearing in a flash.

 **Red Fountain**

The outgoing Headmaster of Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery, Saladin, was getting ready to publicly hand over control of his school to his successor, Sky, the former King of Eraklyon and Domino.

"And so, we come to what I feel is the hardest part of this ceremony, whereby I, as the outgoing Headmaster of Red Fountain, officially hand over the title of Headmaster, and with it full control of this school and its students to my successor, Sky. Sky, is there anything you would like to say?" Saladin said.

"Yes, Saladin. Thank you. I'd just like to say that I'm honoured to be given the position of Headmaster of a school that I myself attended as a student less than 5 years ago." Sky said, although he failed to notice that Ben was sat at the front of the crowd.

"That was when you nearly killed my family!" Ben said angrily.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"No, but you should. After all..." Ben then removed his sunglasses, which revealed bright red eyes.

"It was here that I trained, inspired by my father, and it was here that your beloved Headmaster Sky bribed a group of vampires to ambush and change my father into one of them, just so he'd get kicked out!" The entire crowd, including Saladin, gasped on hearing this, while Sky remained calm.

"Everyone, please remain calm. The allegations this insane man is making are completely untrue." Sky said.

"No, they're not! I know it was you, Sky!" A man in the middle of the crowd said, standing up. He had spiked magenta hair that appeared to be turning grey, and he had red eyes, just like Ben.

"Riven! Musa! You... You said you weren't coming here!"

"As soon as I heard that my son was here, I changed my mind!" Riven said.

"Your son?" Sky and Musa said at the same time.

"Yes, my son! Musa, 17 years ago, I had a son with Darcy. I'm sory for not telling you sooner, but..." Riven said, but he was cut off by a slap to the face.

"You... You CHEATED ON ME?! WITH DARCY?! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, RIVEN!" Musa said, furious that her fiancé, that she only reunited with 3 months previously, had a child with one of her most hated enemies. Musa simply walked off.

"Musa! This was all you fault, Sky! If I ever see you again, I will kill you!" Riven said.

"Why wait?! I may be Headmaster of Red Fountain, but I can still take you down, you short-tempered, overcompensating piece of CRAP!" At this, Riven sped over to where Sky was, and lifted him off of the ground by his throat.

"Riven... Stop. You don't have to do this." Sky said.

"Oh, but I DO! You paid Selina to release the Children of the Night and have them turn me! I don't forgive, and I DAMN SURE DON'T FORGET!" Riven said, before slamming Sky into the wooden stage, causing multiple floorboards to splinter and break.

"You... Ruined... My LIFE!" Riven said, before yelling and preparing to end the former King's life with a single punch. However, before he could land the fatal blow, he found his arms immobilised and encased in two identical dark purple energy fields.

"Riven, stop!" Said a woman near the stage with Ben. Her clothes consisted of a sleeveless indigo bodysuit with matching coloured Capri-style pants. She also wore a pair of indigo-coloured gloves.

"Darcy, release me from the spell now!" Riven said.

"No, not until you calm down!" Darcy said. Ben sighed, raised his arms and telported himself, Riven and Darcy off of Magix.

 **Beacon Academy, Remnant**

A woman by the name of Yang Xiao Long was trying, and failing, to get to sleep. Her room-mates, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, were sound asleep in their beds. Ruby was also Yang's half-sister. Yang suddenly felt a sharp pain in her mouth, then walked to the bathroom in an attempt to see what was wrong. She touched one of her teeth to see if it was about to fall out, but was instead rewarded with a cut finger.

"Ow. I don't remember my teeth being THAT sharp. God, the rooms in this place are soundproof and even I can hear Ruby and Weiss snoring." Yang said. She then looked into the mirror to see that her eyes were bright red, and that not all of her teeth had sharpened, just one tooth on either side of her mouth. She felt a stabbing pain in her back and quickly removed her top to see what was wrong. What she saw would surprise her. There, right in front of her, were two identical black bat-like wings.

"Am I... Am I a Faunus?" Yang said, shocked. She also noticed that her right arm, which she had lost in a fight with Adam Taurus, had somehow regrown.

"Whoa... My arm! This is too weird. I need to see Glynda." She said, before running off. Thankfully, no-one had noticed her, and the ones that did paid no attention, not even to her new teeth, wings or arm.

 **Glynda Goodwitch's room, Beacon Academy**

Yang began knocking frantically on Glynda's door.

"Glynda? Glynda, are you there? It's me, Yang." After about 10 seconds of Yang continuously knocking on the door, Glynda opened it.

"Yang, what is it? I'm trying to go to sleep. We have to protect that Dust... Shop... Tomorrow..." Glynda trailed off near the end upon seeing Yang's wings. Yang quickly closed the door

"Glynda, I only came here because I didn't know where else to turn. I... I think I might be a Faunus."

"Well, how? The last time I checked, your father is a human."

"But what if my mother wasn't? Keep in mind that I'm only Ruby's half-sister."

"I... I don't know. Here, lie down for a... No, that wouldn't work with your wings. Just stay there, and I'll make us both something to drink." Glynda said, before running off.

 _ **Well, that was an interesting turn of events! Sky was nearly murdered by Riven, who is now a vampire and had a child with Darcy? Plus, there's the fact that Yang thinks she might be a Faunus, but is she, or is she something much more dangerous? Something that the world of Remnant has never seen?**_

 _ **You'll find out soon, after I've uploaded the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the introduction (I know, not as long or good as the other ones I've done).**_


	4. Chapter 2

**_Here is Chapter 2 of Never Surrender. I'd like to say thank you to Sapphire Kuroi for submitting her OC Akamei, who will be introduced here._**

 ** _I don't own Winx Club or RWBY._**

 **Atlas, Remnant**

A girl by the name of Akamei Nana was walking through the streets, looking for a nice restaurant. Akamei was around 17 years old. She had off-white hair that was in a high side ponytail at the right and that reached her lower back. She had red eyes, and was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, a short-sleeved jacket with both a red fire and a white star on the back, along with black armour on her shoulders. She also wore a white pair of shorts with a black leather belt, red thigh-high stockings and white folded thick mid-heel boots with magenta-coloured flaps. She carried a scythe that went from her shoulders to her feet. Akamei seemed to be following a woman with jet black hair, amber eyes and black cat-like ears on her head. The woman was wearing a black and dark blue robe with a dark grey T-shirt and black skin-tight pants. This woman was also holding what appeared to be a midnight blue-coloured scythe, like Akamei's, but slightly longer.

 _Isn't that Crescent Rose? Then again, Crescent Rose is red. That's a really dark blue._ Akamei thought. Suddenly, the mysterious woman realised she was being followed, turned her scythe a full 180 degrees until the blade end was facing the floor, and pressed a button on it, causing her to launch into the air.

"Hey, wait!" Akamei said, before turning her scythe just like the woman had done.

"Two can play at that game." She said, before launching herself into the air and landing on a roof a few blocks away. Thankfully, the strange woman Akamei was following happened to have landed on the same roof.

"Argh! Why are you following me?!" The woman said.

"What do you know about the White Fang?!" Akamei asked, furious.

"Oh, I get it. JUST because someone's a Faunus, you automatically assume they're with the White Fang?! Well, here's a little lesson for you!" The woman said, before jumping and knocking Akamei off of her feet.

"Not all Faunus are working with the White Fang, but I am, and I know about a hundred different ways to kill you without leaving so much as a fingerprint!"

"OK, OK! Just, please, let me up."

"No chance! Not until I know who you are, and who you work for!"

"OK. My... My name is Akamei Nana. How about you?"

"I'm Emilia Belladonna. You can just call me Emi." The woman, now identified as Emi, said before helping Akamei up.

"I still don't trust you."

"That's fine. I don't trust you either."

"HEY! THEY WENT UP THERE!" A police officer said.

"Crap! Come on, we gotta find a way to escape!" Emi said, before she and Akamei began running across the rooftop, only to find their path blocked by a Bullhead, and a familiar face.

"SURPRISE! Miss me, Blake?!" The man said. Emi instantly recognised the man from stories her mother, Blake, had told her as a child.

"Roman Torchwick. I don't know what you're doing here, but you obviously have me mistaken for my mother!" Emi said.

"Your mother?! Oh, yes! I heard about you! The so-called 'fearless leader' of the White Fang, who watched a group of humans dress up as the very people she commands, before crippling her mother! Oh, and I suppose you're wondering how I'm alive, after I was apparently eaten by that Griffon! Well, I'M just glad that magic exists, even here!" Roman said, smiling.

"DIE!" Emi said, before unleashing her Semblance, called Energy Burst, which fired about a dozen colossal bolts of electricity at the Bullhead. However, the worst damage that was done to it was a few scorch marks. This caused Roman to begin laughing like a maniac.

"You... You're hilarious! You've got a weaker Semblance than me, and I don't even HAVE one!" Roman said.

"How the hell are we gonna take him down? That thing's too strong!" Akamei said.

"What's your Semblance?"

"Watch and learn, cat-girl." Akamei said, before unleashing her own Semblance, Chain Summon, which generated 10 chains that lengthened, wrapped themselves around the Bullhead and began to pull it down towards the roof.

"What the...? Hey! You! Get this thing away from here NOW!" Roman yelled to the pilot, who tried to use the controls, but it was no use.

"Emi, now!" Akamei said. At this, Emi pressed a button on her weapon, now known as Crimson Rose, and in an instant, it transformed into a sniper rifle, which Emi proceeded to fire at the pilot, killing him instantly and causing Roman to jump for his life, landing on the roof just as the Bullhead struck a nearby building and exploded.

"Nice shot!" Akamei remarked.

"Thanks, but what do we do with him?" Emi responded.

"OK, girls, I can clearly see that you BOTH want to kill me, but why would you do that, when you could work for me?" Roman said, standing up.

"After what you did to my people? Never!" Emi said.

"Oh, sorry. Did I say 'work FOR me'? I meant 'work WITH me'." This only earned him a stare from Emi that, if looks could kill, would stop Roman's heart in an instant.

"I'll make a deal with you both. My mother has me on a curfew, so we meet here, once a night, once my mother's asleep. That way, if there's anything going on that we don't like, we can make sure people know. Do we have a deal?" Emi said.

"Sure." Akamei said, while Roman simply nodded.

"Good. Now, I hear there's a place not far from here where they stockpile Dust. We can see what's going on, check the security, police response, everything like that, and, depending on the apearance of the place, set up our base of operations. Any questions?" Emi said, but before anyone could answer, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that her mother was trying to call her. Emi hit 'Answer' and put the phone on speaker.

"Mom?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! RUBY SAID YOU WENT MISSING FROM BEACON LAST NIGHT!" Blake screamed over the phone, causing Roman to cover his ears.

"I'm in Atlas, with some... Some friends."

"Who are they?"

"Just some friends I met at the academy."

"Emi, I'm only going to ask you this once. Who... Are you... WITH?!"

"I'm just here with friends, OK?! Get off my back!"

"Emi... I know you're lying. Please, just come home." Blake said.

"OK, Mom. I'll be back soon." Emi said, before hanging up. Suddenly, a blood-red Portal opened, and Ben stepped out of it.

"Ah, it's good to be back. How you doing, old friend?" Ben said, shaking hands with Roman.

"Ben! Good to see you. How's the family?" Roman asked.

"Not good. Musa finally found out about Dad."

"Ooh! I bet that went well."

"You really want to know?"

"Of course I do!" Roman said, which earned a small chuckle from Ben.

"Another time. For now, we need to focus on getting out of here. Oh, and about those nutjobs that were chasing you, they're taken care of."

"Thanks, I guess." Emi said, not sure of how to respond to someone she had only just met.

"No problem. Now, there's a warehouse over there, holding an absolute truckload of Dust, and about 60 dead security guards. Shall we?" Ben said. Emi, Akamei and Roman simply nodded, before everyone jumped off of the roof.

 **Beacon Academy**

Yang was still trying to come to terms with her new discovery. She noticed that, while she was in her current state, she could extend and retract both her teeth and her nails to use as weapons.

"Are you OK?" Glynda asked, handing Yang a drink, which she happily accepted.

"No. I just... I always thought I was human, and this just flips everything on its head. I can't tell Ruby. Not yet, anyway." Yang said.

"I understand. If I was keeping a secret that big, I'd want to find out more about what I am before I told anybody. I'll do my best to keep your secret."

"Thank you, Glynda. You know, there is one person I could see about this." Yang said, referring to her wings.

"Who would that be?"

"Blake. The only problem with that is no-one's seen her for years. The last I heard, she was attacked by a group of humans. From what I hear, only her daughter survived."

"Oh, Emilia?"

"Yeah, but she went missing last night." Yang said, before sighing.

"I think I'm gonna go out for a while, see if the wings actually work."

"OK. I'll go and look for Emi."

"If Ruby asks, I'm visiting our dad."

"Alright."

"Thank you." Yang said, before walking off.

 **Atlas, 3 hours later**

Blake Belladonna was sat in her wheelchair, staring out of the window of the home she shared with her daughter, Emi. Suddenly, her phone rang and she quickly wheeled over to it, before hitting Answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Blake. Just calling to see how you're doing." Came a familiar voice on the other line.

"Hi, Ruby. I'm fine. How's Yang?"

"Well, that's kinda the thing. She went out a while ago and still hasn't come back. Glynda said that Yang went to see my dad, but he hasn't seen her."

"Ruby, she's your big sister. I'm sure she can handle herself, even with only one arm."

"I know, but if you see her, call me straight as soon as you can, please."

"I will. Bye, Ruby." Blake said, before hanging up. As she was about to get herself a drink from the fridge, however, she heard a knock on her door. She wheeled over to the intercom system and pressed a button.

"Hello?" She looked on the screen and saw that Yang was stood outside, with a cloak over her back.

"Yang? Ruby's been looking for you."

"I thought she would be. I need to see you about something. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course! The lock on the door's busted, so come on in." With that, Yang walked in through the front door and into the living room.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You know, you should really get that lock fixed. Anyone could get in." This caused Blake to chuckle slightly.

"I would, but I can't really do much like this. So, anyway, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well, I... I think my mom may have been a Faunus."

"What makes you think that?"

"This." Yang said, before removing the cloak on her back, revealing both her wings and her arm. This caused Blake to gasp in surprise.

"Well, they're definitely... Something. Have you tried using them?" Blake asked.

"What?" Yang said.

"To fly, I mean. Have you tried using your wings?"

"Well, no. I thought they were just for show or something."

"They're real, alright. Now, I don't know how to fly using wings, mainly because I have never seen a winged Faunus before, but I'd guess it's just like using the muscles in your arms and legs for lifting and walking. Try clearing your mind and thinking only about your wings." Blake suggested.

"OK. Just clear my mind. Only concentrate on my wings." Yang said, before closing her eyes. About 10 seconds later, Yang's wings began to flap and Yang slowly rose from the ground. She almost hit her head on Blake's ceiling before she noticed.

"Well, that worked."

"Uh, Yang, you may wanna open your eyes."

"Why? I know it didn't... Work..." Yang said, but trailed off as she opened her eyes. She looked down and, seeing that she was hovering almost 10 feet from the floor, let out a loud scream which was powerful enough to not only shatter every window in Blake's apartment, but also to knock Blake over in her wheelchair.

"Whoa!" Blake said as she was knocked onto her back.

"Oh, my God! Blake, are you OK?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Could you do me a favour and get down here so you can help me back up?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down!" Yang said, before closing her eyes and concentrating on descending to the floor. This worked a little too well, however, as Yang descended so quickly that she hit the floor face-first.

"Ow." Yang said, before leaping to her feet and running over to Blake. She then turned Blake's wheelchair the right way up.

"Thanks."

"No problem, and I'm sorry about the screaming. I'll pay for the windows."

"No need. The private company that owns this block pays for everything."

"Cool." Yang said, but suddenly, her Scroll beeped rapidly. She looked at it and saw that Glynda was trying to call her. Yang answered the Scroll.

"Glynda?"

"Yang, you need to get over here now. I'm underneath a small building in Vacuo. I can see Emi. She's with 3 other people. They're all human, but I think they're waiting for someone else.

"O-OK, I'll be right there!" Yang said, before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, concerned.

"Glynda needs me. She's found Emi. I gotta go."

"Wait, she's found Emi? I'm coming with you."

"No, Blake. It's too dangerous."

"I wanna find out who Emi's been hanging out with. I think I saw her with Adam Taurus the other day."

"I don't wanna put you in any danger, so I'll check it out, and if we find anything, we'll get back to you."

"OK." Blake said. With that, Yang sped off, but not before carrying Blake with her.

 **Vacuo (1 mile underground)**

Yang arrived, where she saw Glynda hiding behind a makeshift house.

"Yang. Good, you're here." Glynda said.

"What's going on?"

"From what I can gather, it appears to be some sort of ancient ritual. Emi's definitely involved in it, but she walked off somewhere about 15 minutes ago. We'll have to tell Ruby about this once we return to Beacon."

"Agreed, but what do you think this is all for?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it's some kind of sacrificial ritual. A while ago, I heard some White Fang soldiers talking about a resurrection."

"The White Fang? Why would they be here?"

"I don't know. I fear they may be trying to use Emi for this ritual." Just then, Yang heard some people laughing and talking below her. She looked around to see a large crater, in which Ben, Roman, Akamei and Emi were stood.

"So anyway, then he grabs that smug piece of crap Sky by his throat, and slams him right through the stage with one hand! He's just about to pound the guy's face into oblivion, but of course, my mother has to stop the fun."

"Oh, you know what? I've missed you, old friend! You never fail to make me smile on a bad day!"

"I've missed you too, Roman. I mean... Wait. There's someone else here. Someone... Like me. There's another human with her." Ben said, using his enhanced senses to sniff out Glynda and Yang.

"Another Faunus?" Emi suggested. Ben simply shook his head.

"I'm gonna let you guys in on a secret. I'm not a Faunus. Where I come from, there's these creatures called witches. They're like the Maidens, except that there's way more than just 4 witches in the universe. Anyway, there's also these creatures called vampires. They have these fangs, and if they bite someone's neck in the right way, they can actually turn their victims into vampires as well. Anyway, long story short, I'm a witch and a vampire, and whoever's HIDING UP THERE is a vampire as well! Just thought you should know, Blondie!" Realising that Ben was referring to her, Yang gasped.

"Oh, my God. I... I'm one of them? This just doesn't seem real. Did you hear that, Glynda? Glynda?" Yang said, but got no response. She looked over to see Glynda slumped against a wall, a large stab wound in her lower abdomen.

"Glynda?! Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Glynda, wake up! Please, wake UP!" Yang said. She looked up and saw the person responsible. She had black shoulder-length hair and wore a dark red off the shoulder mini-dress with yellow designs.

"We told her not to come here." The woman said, smiling.

 _ **Well, that wasn't one of my best chapters, but I feel a cliffhanger always makes things a little better, unless you don't resolve it, of course! Anyway, let me know what you think, either by reviewing or leaving me a PM.**_

 _ **Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible.**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Well, Chapter 2 was certainly eventful, wasn't it? What will happen with Yang?**_

 _ **Anyway, I'd like to thank TheDarkRyder, whose entire OC team, Team ARTC (Arctic) will be introduced in this chapter.**_

 **Vacuo, 1 mile underground**

Yang screamed, seeing Glynda die at the hands of the current Fall Maiden - Cinder.

"You... I... I thought..." Yang stammered, but was cut off.

"Let me guess. 'I thought you were dead'? Let's just say there's another player in this game, a very powerful one." Cinder explained. What happened next shocked Yang.

Cinder offered her hand to Yang.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to meet a friend. Someone who can help you with all this. Vampires are surprisingly powerful." Shocked that Cinder was trying to help her, and not knowing what else to do, Yang took Cinder's hand and followed her.

 **Beacon Academy**

Ruby Rose, the current Headmistress of Beacon, was sat in her office in front of 2 of her students. Their names were Asher Reynard and Artemis Teal. Together, they formed half of the Hunter/Huntress team known as Team ARTC, pronounced as 'Arctic'.

"Asher, Artemis, I'm glad you're here." Ruby said, trying to be her cheerful self, but both Asher and Artemis noticed that she was worried about something.

"Um, Miss Rose? If you don't mind me asking, is there something troubling you?" Artemis said. She was a short, Caucasian girl with blue eyes and teal coloured hair. She wore brown boots, a black pair of leggings, a blue dress and a matching-coloured combat skirt. On hearing Artemis' question, Ruby sighed.

"As a matter of fact, Artemis, yes, there is. My sister Yang went missing a few hours ago and I haven't heard from her. I was told she'd be visiting our father, Taiyang, but he hasn't seen her. I fear something terrible may have happened to her." Ruby explained.

"So let me guess, you want us to go and look for her?" Asher said. He was a red-haired Fox Faunus, with fox ears replacing human ones. He had green eyes and wore a red longcoat, green undershirt, black trousers and a bandolier containing multiple Dust crystals.

"Asher, I understand your... Feelings about doing what other people tell you to do, but please - this is important. She went missing near an underground cave in Vacuo."

"Miss Rose, with all due respect, I think we should consult Arthur before we take on any missions." Artemis said.

"That's already taken care of. I've spoken to both Arthur and Cobalt, and they're waiting at the front entrance."

"In that case, we'd be more than happy to take the mission."

"Thank you, Artemis. You too, Asher."

"Not a problem." Asher said. Artemis noticed that Ruby was dressed as though she would be going on a mission as well.

"Miss Rose, are you coming with us?"

"Of course. If we do find Yang, I wanna be the first to hug her, and then punch her in the face for going missing." This caused Artemis to chuckle. Just then, Ruby's step-uncle and Yang's uncle, Qrow Branwen, burst through the door.

"Ruby! We've found her!" Qrow said.

"What?!" Ruby squealed with excitement, but quickly snapped back to reality.

"Oh, uh, I mean... You've found Yang. Good. Where is she?"

"She's being held captive beneath Vacuo. Her captors are... Well, I think two of them are Faunus, but one of them is like nothing we've ever seen before. He's faster, more powerful, and he can fly." At this, Ruby practically leapt over her desk and extended her scythe, Crescent Rose, out, ready for battle.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Ruby said, and with that, she, Artemis, Asher and Qrow ran out of the school, where the other two members of Team ARTC, Arthur Dorado and Cobalt Jekyll, were waiting.

"So we're really doing this?" Arthur said.

"Yeah, we are. Whatever's happened to Yang, we need to get her back." Artemis said.

"You're right. Come on. The more time we waste standing around, the less time we have to find out what happened." Arthur said, after which everyone, Qrow and Ruby included, ran onto an Atlas ship.

 **Atlas Ship, around 200ft above Vacuo**

"For some reason, we couldn't pick up Yang's heat signature, but some Atlas spies managed to find her underground. We also found this girl." Qrow said, before handing a picture of Emi to Ruby.

"This... This is Emi! What would she be doing down there?" Ruby said, shocked. Just then, there was a loud siren coming from the ship, followed by an explosion.

"What was that?!" Qrow said. Before anyone could say or do anything else, the ship spun out of control and crashed directly into the cavern entrance.

 **1 mile beneath Vacuo**

When Qrow, Ruby and Team ARTC finally awoke, they were tied up, blindfolded (with the exception of Artemis and Asher), and their weapons had been taken.

"Ugh... Ruby, you there?"

"Yeah, Uncle Qrow, but I just wanna find Yang, wherever she is, and get out of here. This place creeps me out."

"Yeah, that makes two of us. Asher, Artemis, you guys there?"

"We're here. Don't know exactly _where_ we are, though. We were blindfolded, but Artemis managed to get mine off. Whatever these creeps used to tie us up feels really weird." Asher said.

"How so?"

"It feels like every time we struggle to get free from them, they just get tighter."

"That's because your bonds are enchanted with a very powerful dark spell." Ben said, standing in the shadows to avoid being identified.

"Spell? As in magic? Please! Thanks to the Maidens, that kind of magic hasn't existed on Remnant for over 5 thousand years!" Qrow exclaimed.

"Well, maybe one of the Maidens got bored and decided to bring it back, eh, old friend?" On hearing the words 'old friend', Qrow's face became one of shock.

"No... No, it can't be! I watched that monster Salem kill you!"

"Well, we all have our secrets." Ben said.

"Where's Yang?! I know you've got her here!" At this, Ben clicked his fingers. Immediately, the ropes and blindfolds on everybody just... Disappeared.

"Yang has gone out to meet up with a friend of mine. In fact, this friend is very close to her as well." Ben said, smiling.

 **A rooftop, somewhere in Vale**

Yang descended onto the rooftop, where a woman wearing black and red armour with a modified version of a Grimm mask was waiting for her. It appeared that this woman was also a vampire, as, although neither her eyes nor her fangs were visible due to the mask, her wings were fully extended behind her. She turned to face Yang.

"Ben told you to see me, didn't he?"

"Actually, it was Cinder who told me to come here. I don't really know who this 'Ben' is."

"Remember the one who called you 'Blondie' and told you that you were a vampire?" At this, Yang nodded.

"That was him. Yang, I'm so sorry for not telling you about your heritage, but..." The woman removed her mask, revealing Yang's mother and Qrow's sister, Raven Branwen.

"Pretty much everybody from my side of the family is a vampire, including you." Raven explained to a shocked Yang.

"But... What about Uncle Qrow? Is he a vampire too?"

"No. Qrow is... He's not my biological brother. He was adopted when he was little more than a year old."

"Oh." Yang said, both surprised and saddened at the news she had just received.

"I know what you're thinking. You're wondering why you came all the way out here to talk about our family. Well, I want to make sure you'll be OK, just in case anything happens to me, so I'm going to teach you what it means to be a vampire. I'm going to teach you to feed. Are you ready?" Raven said.

"Sure, I guess." With that, the two vampires flew off.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Here's Chapter 4 of Never Surrender. At the end of this chapter, there will be some important information regarding any future OCs.**_

 _ **Speaking of OCs, time for another team! Another one from theDarkRyder, here's AERO.**_

 **Menagerie**

Raven and Yang were flying above the skies of Menagerie.

"We're almost here. We should start to descend now." Raven said. She was once again wearing her modified Grimm mask.

"Who exactly are we going to meet here?" Yang asked. Raven motioned for Yang to follow her, then began to descend towards the ground, Yang not too far behind.

"His name's Junior. He owns quite a few businesses on Remnant - mainly bars - but anyway, this particular one in Menagerie happens to be exclusively for vampires."

"You know Junior?"

"Yes, I do. I'm more shocked that _you_ know him. Oh, wait, there it is." Raven said, after which she and Yang landed right outside a large building that, from the outside, looked very similar to most of the other buildings on Menagerie, but on the inside, looked just like any other bar. A large, very muscular man was stood outside. he appeared to be a bouncer for the club. When he approached the two vampires walking towards him, Yang became slightly nervous.

"Uhhhhh... What's he doing?" Yang asked, noting that the man was stood directly in front of her and her mother, and appeared to be staring at their necks.

"He's checking for a pulse. Vampires are the only beings on Remnant without heartbeats, so they're the easiest to spot, if you know the signs, which most humans thankfully don't. Non-vampires aren't allowed in here except for Junior and his employees."

"You say humans don't know about vampires - what about the Faunus?"

"They know all about vampires, but they don't really get too worked up about it. Both Faunus and vampires alike say it's due to the fact that the Faunus know how it feels to be treated differently because of who or what you are."

"So... With the vampires and the Faunus, the whole thing with them is that as long as one doesn't hurt the other, we're good?"

"Exactly." Just then, the bouncer completed his search for a heartbeat, having failed to find one.

"Alright, you're good. Junior will show you to your table. Your usual is waiting for you, Miss Branwen." The man said.

"Thanks." With that, Raven and Yang walked inside, where Junior was waiting for them. He looked shocked that Yang was there.

"Blondie? You're a vampire as well?" Junior asked, surprised.

"Yeah - just found out earlier today."

"Uh... Come on - a table just freed up." Junior said, before signalling for one of the bouncers to move two vampires sat at a nearby booth. The vampires were obviously unhappy about this, but they were soon shown the door. Raven and Yang would sit down in the booth, where two large glasses filled with blood were waiting for them.

"Well, drink up." Raven said. Yang took one of the glasses, drank from it and, expecting it to taste horrible, was surprised when the blood tasted very nice.

"Wow. This is amazing!"

"I knew you'd like it. A word of warning, though - that's all your body can handle now."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we won't die if we go without it for too long. We just go a little crazy."

"Cool." Yang said, then she and Raven began to catch up more about their respective lives.

 **Vacuo**

Ben was busy forcing Qrow to walk with him through the underground cavern.

"Come on, Ben. If you're gonna kill me, do it here, now." Qrow said, trying to get under Ben's skin.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already, rather than waiting all these years. No - I want to show you something. It's the exact reason why I'm like this." Ben responded, before throwing Qrow to the floor, in front of a disused train car that was open. Inside the car, there were hundreds of pictures and newspaper clippings from a single night a few years prior.

"What is all this?"

"It's everything I could find from the night Salem 'killed' me. Why, Qrow?"

"Why... What?"

"Why did you abandon me?"

 **Vale (flashback)**

 _Ben knew that Salem would win if he didn't do something soon. He needed to ready his spell, but he couldn't do it in front of Team STRQ - not without them finding out his secret and most likely betraying him immediately afterwards. To the people of Remnant, magic was virtually extinct, save for the powers of the Maidens, but even then, they could only be harnessed by women who were deemed to be ready for it. Salem walked up to Ben and whispered in his ear..._

 _"I know your secret, wizard." Salem then withdrew a dagger and drove it deep into Ben's abdomen. As expected, Qrow was shocked._

 _"NO!" Qrow exclaimed. Ben collapsed to the ground as Salem moved away. Qrow let out a series of expletives at Salem before calling her a monster as she disappeared._

 _"Ben? Ben, speak to me. Please. You are NOT going to die on me, NOT TODAY!" Raven said, running to Ben. She knew her only option was to bite Ben, thus turning him into a vampire, but she couldn't risk revealing what she was to Taiyang and Summer._

 _"Raven... The blade hit a major artery. Forget surgery - he won't even survive a trip to the hospital." Summer explained, gently placing a hand on the shoulder of her close friend, only to be slapped in the face by Raven._

 _"How can you even SAY that?! He is the love of my life, and I am not going to let him die."_

 _"Summer's right. Ben is going to bleed out no matter WHAT we do!" Taiyang said._

 _"Please. If there is anything you can do, then do it. I can't lose him."_

 _"... I do have one thing. A friend gave it to me a while ago. She called it a healing potion." Qrow said. Raven then tried her best to lift Ben up, at which point Ben opened his eyes._

 _"Raven... You can't. My body can't handle the ingredients used for the potion." Ben said weakly._

 _"No... No, you can't say that. Don't you DARE say that. What about our child?!"_

 _"She'll be OK, but... Her heritage must not be revealed, not to Summer or Taiyang." Ben said, his voice barely a whisper, one only Raven could hear. Ben then closed his eyes and his head fell back._

 _"Ben? Please, wake up. YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"_

 **Menagerie**

Raven simply stared blankly in the direction of her daughter.

"Mom? Mom, are you OK?" Raven suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"Uh... Yes, Yang, I'm fine. Just... I was just thinking about an old friend. Someone I knew before your dad. I let him down in a massive way a while ago, and he, uh... He died because of it."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Who was this friend?"

"It was Ben. He became a vampire not long after." Raven said, but Yang was somehow able to read Raven's thoughts, and through that, she figured out Raven was hiding something else from her.

"Mom? Is something the matter?" Yang asked. Raven would sigh and nod her head.

"It's about your dad. I haven't been entirely honest with him or you. The truth is..."

A few seconds later, Raven's revelation would cause a loud "WHAT?!" to come from Yang. The sound was audible from Mistral, where a strange, unidentified man was meditating.

"The balance has been disturbed... The ancient powers are reawakening. I must warn the fairies." The strange man said, before disappearing.

 **Vacuo**

"So Raven lied to Yang AND Taiyang? This whole time, YOU were her father?!" Qrow said, extremely angry.

"Yeah, and in 3 days, you're gonna watch as your niece and my only daughter is slowly claimed by the darkness that has been present in her soul since the very day she was born." Ben responded with a smile on his face.

"She's alive?"

"Not exactly. She's a vampire as well, remember?"

"You are a sick son of a..." Qrow said, but never got to finish his sentence, as Ben had headbutted him - hard, knocking him unconscious. He motioned for a nearby soldier to approach him.

"Lose him. If he shows up again before the Blood Moon rises in 3 days... Make sure he never does it again."

"Of course." The soldier said, before picking Qrow up and running off.

"I assume everything's going according to plan, then?" A mystery voice said. Ben turned around and saw his old friend Apollo Midas. He was 18 and had a lean build with tanned skin, closely cropped blonde hair and golden eyes. He wore a white suit and slacks with a golden undershirt. He also wore a pair of gloves.

"Apollo Midas. Time hasn't changed you one bit, old friend." Ben said, shaking Apollo's hand.

"Yeah, and you've aged." Apollo said.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny. I see you've still got your sense of humour."

"I met a few friends as well. Guys?" At this, 3 people would step out from behind the train car - 2 girls and 1 boy. The girl stood next to Apollo was a tall, voluptuous girl with long, wavy black hair and black eyes. She wore a long, black strapless dress with high heels that were the same colour.

" _Bonjour_. My name is Eponine Onyx." The girl said with a French accent.

"Eponine, this is Ben, the guy I told you about."

"You were the one who saved us that night at the Dust warehouse." Eponine said, now remembering Ben.

"I did save you. I may not be a hero, but I do help out those I think of as friends or allies." Just then, Emi walked over.

"Whoa... Hey, Apollo, I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but who's the beauty?" He said. He was a pale-skinned Wolf Faunus with black hair styled into a fauxhawk, red eyes and wolf ears that replaced human ones. He also wore red-tinted sunglasses, black leather jacket with red accents and a white t-shirt underneath, along with a pair of jeans. His outfit was completed by a black fedora with a red band.

"Oh, uh... Ben, you've already met Eponine. This is Rosso Corsa and Orchid Lang. Together, the 4 of us form Team AERO."

"Nice to meet you both. This is a very close friend of mine, who I've known since I came to Remnant. Her name is Emi."

"Emi? As in Emilia Belladonna, the Beacon traitor who leads the White Fang?" Orchid said angrily. She was a Caucasian girl, easily the shortest of the team, and had blue eyes and pink hair that was styled in pigtails. She wore black trousers, a pink crop top, a white longcoat and pink tinted goggles.

"Hey - I didn't betray them, OK?! Just... That brat Weiss Schnee said some things about my species when I was younger, and I've hated her ever since, so don't EVER assume you know something about me!" Emi responded.

"Whoa, watch it! As much as I love fights, whether I'm gettin' involved in 'em or just watchin' from the sidelines, can we not do this right now? Besides, I wanna have a little talk with Emi over there." Rosso said. Realising that the 'beauty' Rosso referred to earlier was her, Emi blushed and looked away.

"Hey, you OK?" Rosso asked Emi.

"Uh, yeah! I... I'm not nervous at all! Who said I was nervous?" Emi said. Ben chuckled slightly, knowing exactly what Emi and Rosso were feeling for each other.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that you and Eponine aren't the only ones in love, right, Apollo?" Ben asked. Apollo would smile, but before he could respond, a loud yell of "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" could be heard. Recognising the voice as that of Yang, Ben's face instantly became one of shock.

"Uh... Ben, you OK, man?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah. We may want to run, like, right now." However, before anyone could even think of moving, Yang flew in and tackled Ben to the floor.

"YOU SCUMBAG! I SWEAR, I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART!" Yang screamed. Ben easily overpowered Yang and used his magic to send her to sleep.

"Whoa, uh... Ben, wasn't it?" Rosso asked.

"Yeah."

"Why the hell did Blondie there just try and tear your throat out?"

"My guess, she found out about her real family. Damn it, Raven. Anyway, this is Yang. She is... She's my daughter."

"Daughter?! You're young enough to be her brother." Rosso said. Apollo facepalmed, knowing that he had some explaining to do.

"Ben's a vampire. They don't age."

"So... My guess, the guy's older than he looks."

"Indeed I am." Ben said.

"Mind sayin' how old?"

"I wouldn't ask, Rosso. I've been asking him that since I met the guy, and the answer's always the same. 'Don't...'"

"Don't push it." Ben finished with a smile.

"Alright - I know this isn't the only spot where you operate, so mind giving us all a tour?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, of course." Ben said, lifting Yang up onto his shoulders as he, Emi and Team AERO walked off.

Nearby, Ruby had escaped and had been listening in on the entire conversation. She gasped, shocked, then she pulled out her Scroll which, along with Crescent Rose, she had managed to reclaim.

"Guys, Yang's a vampire! The guy who kidnapped us has friends, and one of them has his own team!" Ruby said.

"What?! I don't know much about vampires, but I know they're dangerous." Artemis responded.

"I know. As soon as you guys find your weapons, meet me outside the cavern. We need to get out of here and get a plan together to rescue my uncle before... MMMMM!" Ruby would find herself unable to speak, Cinder holding her hand firmly over Ruby's mouth.

"Oh, Ruby can't talk right now. She'll call you back." Cinder said, before hanging up.

"Now, let's go and pay your stepfather a visit. He'll be delighted to see you again." With that, Cinder dragged Ruby off.

 _ **Well, I managed to get this chapter out in a single day. Don't ask how, but I did it.**_

 _ **So, here's the part people may not like - I've accepted my last RWBY OC. Yep - starting now, I'm only accepting Winx Club OCs for this story..**_

 _ **The next chapter will be up as soon as possible (probably tomorrow at the rate I'm working XD).**_


End file.
